


Why did I?

by TheBrunetteWeasley



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrunetteWeasley/pseuds/TheBrunetteWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Jody react to the news of the traitor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did I?

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Jody and Simon had something going on. How did she react to his betrayal?

“What's the party for?” Jody arrived into the comms shack, wondering where Simon had disappeared to.

“Jody, it's great news. Van Ark's dead, we caught the traitor! If Sara had survived it'd be perfect.” Sam grinned at her, his sallow skin flushed with happiness. “Five's ok, I'll get to see her again in a little while. It's all good!” He stood up and hugged her, and then hugged Janine. Jody watched as Janine hugged back, despite tears running down her face.

“A traitor? What do you mean a traitor? I thought that Sara had sold us out to Van Ark...”

“Runner Eight was a double agent, for lack of a better term. Van Ark thought that she was working for him, but she fed us information. However, Van Ark had gotten to another Abel resident. He has been neutralised.” Janine tried schooling her face back into a neutral expression, but tears still clogged up her eyes.

“What? Who?”

“Jody, it was Simon. Runner Three.” Jody looked at Sam, her face crumbling. He was barely holding back tears. She had to get out of there, had to leave. Everything was spinning. She crashed through the door, and just ran.

Jody had always been good at running. In school, she was the captain of the girls long distance team. She'd had records for the 5k in the entire district. If the Apocalypse hadn't happened, she'd probably end up going to the Olympics or the Commonwealth games.

She ran to the far corner of the township from the comms shack, to behind the school. Collapsing on the ground, she started sobbing. Why Simon? Why did he have to be so stupid, such an idiot? Why couldn't he have been happy? Van Ark nearly killed them all, but he didn't care. He didn't care that she'd nearly died, that Archie had died. God...he didn't care that she'd nearly died.

“WHY DID I HAVE TO LOVE YOU?!” She screamed into the rapidly darkening sky. “Why? Why did you make me feel like that?” She curled up into a ball, and began to cry again.

She didn't know how long had passed, but she stayed there in the dark. She heard the low moans from outside, but ignored them. She stayed silent until she heard light footsteps, and a small hand touched her knee.

“Auntie Jody? Auntie Jo-dy? Hi!” Molly looked at Jody as she lifted her face. Her bright smile immediately fell as she saw Jody's tears.

“You have boo-boo? Why you sad?” Jody tried smiling, and wrapped her arms around Molly, lifting her up.

“I'm fine, Mols. Just sad.”

“Dada said Si-si went gone. I like Si-si.” Jody's heart broke at Molly's simple pronouncment.

“Come on, Mols. Lets get back to your dad, alright?” Jody lifted up the small girl and began walking, listening to Molly's babbling as they went. They arrived at the rec, where music was blasting. Ed was outside, sharing a clandestine cigarette with Jack Holden.

“Ed, I think I have someone who belongs to you.” Ed looked up, and saw Molly reaching out for him.

“Thanks, Jody. Where'd you find her this time?”

“Out behind the school, she interrupted my pity party.”

“You ok?”

“Honestly, no. I'm really not ok. I will be though,” Jody's voice cracked as she handed Molly over. She said a quick goodbye and walked off. She'd said the truth. But she needed to be left alone.


End file.
